A Story is a Dream on Paper
by redheadwizard
Summary: Draco has lost all hope of finding love, but what happens when the one person he loves hasn't given up on him?


_A/N- Ok the idea of the dream on paper thing came from me from my own story. Heehee… actually I first thought of the idea in my story with Larissa James called "Sisters Separated" you guys should check it out! Our penname is Larissa Traci /I _

**b A Story is a Dream On Paper /b **

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his manor staring into space. He was alone, no one loved him, and he had no one to love. His father was dead, his mother was dead, all his friends died. All in that one horrific night. The night that changed Draco's life. It was the night the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter. The good guys won, just like the heroic movies. And you know what? For once Draco was the good guy. Why you may ask? Two words: Hermione Granger.

Draco let out a sigh as he thought about Hermione, the one person who loved him, and probably doesn't anymore. The one person he let get away, when he needed her more than anything. Draco got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to the old, mahogany desk. Parchments were thrown everywhere from work, seeing how Draco was an Auror, he had a lot of work. He sat down at the desk and opened the bottom draw on the right and pulled out a old envelope, with a wrinkle piece of parchment in it. Draco has read this letter a million times, but each time he reads it, his heart fills with pain.

Draco slowly and carefully unfolded to delicate parchment and began reading it, even though he had it memorized by heart.

_Dear Draco,_

_I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I know you just think I am a filthy mudblood, but something in my heart doesn't allow me to hear all the nasty comments you throw my way. Sometimes I like to pretend they are compliments about me like 'O Hermione you are beautiful'. But why would you think I am beautiful? It is crazy, I am in love. In love with the boy who suppose to make my life hell. In love with the son of the person who is trying to kill me. In love with the Slytherin Prince. In love with you. Last night I had a dream, a dream that you and me lived together and were happy together. The dream seemed so real to me… but I know it never will be. But after having this dream, and knowing tomorrow may be my last day, I say this to your Draco Malfoy, I love you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Hermione J. Granger _

Yes that is right, Hermione sent that letter to Draco the night before the final battle. The night Draco became good and finally took the courage that had been building up in him for ages, to leave the dark side. Sure the Order and others were hesitant at first. I mean who could believe a Malfoy was a good person? But Draco proved himself, he did it by killing his own father. The one who taught him everything to believe, and the one thing he wish he didn't. Draco always loved Hermione, but never had to chance to tell her. He couldn't because his father would of killed him, but he died, so he had his chance. But it never came because after the final battle Hermione fled the country.

Draco slowly crumpled the paper beneath his hands. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Hermione. She was his light, his breathe of fresh air, his life. He needed her more than anything, and after three dark years alone, he had to find her. I _But where/I _he thought to himself.

That didn't matter to Draco anymore, even if he didn't find her he needed to get out of this place, he liked to call hell. Draco quickly ran up to his room, packed up his essentials and made his way out onto his quest to find his life.

* * *

A couple days after Draco left the Malfoy Manor, he wounded up in a small muggle town in Ireland. He was staying at a small Bed and Breakfast, with very polite, old muggles running it. As Draco walked along the downtown part of the town he thought to himself _And to think I was brought up to think muggles were bad. _As Draco continued walking he noticed a group of teenage girls staring at him. Draco couldn't help but smile at them, causing them to giggle like little school girls. This brought back memories of when Draco was at Hogwarts, and every girl wanted him. This made Draco smirk to himself, but slowly the smirk faded. He didn't want any girl, he wanted THE girl.

Draco continued to walk along when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was now standing in front of a book store and there was a book in the display window. The book wasn't what interested Draco, it was the picture of the author. It was Hermione. Draco quickly walked into the store and purchased one of the books and quickly made his way back to the bed and breakfast.

* * *

That night Draco stayed up reading the entire book. It was about him, he knew it. It was about a girl who falls in love with the enemy, and they live happily ever after. Then the girl grows up sharing her story of love and passion with the world, and the last line, the one thing that Draco will never forget… 'A Story is a Dream on Paper.'

Draco didn't get a wink of sleep that night. He was too determined to make the happy ending in the book the truth. He HAD to find Hermione, even if he took his whole life.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He got out a bed and in the process stubbed his toe on something. He muttered a number of swears to himself. After the pain was gone, Draco looked down to see what he hit, and there was Hermione looking up at him with a smile on the back of the book. It was the author's note on the back cover that Draco never got a chance to read. He picked up the book and sat back down on his bed and began reading.

_Love has never been one of my strong points. There is this boy, a wonderful boy, a boy who I will always love, but will probably never have. It is my dream to have this boy, and that is why I wrote my dream down, so that maybe one day my dream will come true. _

Draco's eyes then began wandering down farther until he noticed facts about Hermione.

_Hermione Granger 22 years old living in Nairnshire, Scotland. _

There was more writing after that, but when Draco saw the city Hermione lived in his heart skipped a beat. Here was his ticket to his love.

"Don't worry Hermione, your dream is about to come true" said Draco to himself.

Draco quickly packed up his belongings, and prepared to apparate to the town. But then it hit him, he wasn't sure if that was the best idea. So he decided to take the Knight Bus, even though that may not be a good idea either, but hopefully it will work. So Draco quickly walked down to an abandoned street, pulled out his wand and signaled. A few seconds later there was a loud horn coming from the sky and with a pop, the bus appeared before Draco.

The acne covered Stan appeared in the entrance and began his normal speech, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Draco did as he was told by sticking out his wand, then boarding onto the bus. Draco chose a bed near the back and set his luggage on the rack above and secured it, just so it wouldn't fall down. Stan came back to Draco's area.

"Ay' where will you be going this evening?" asked Stan.

"Nairnshire, Scotland" replied Draco plainly.

"Ay' that sure be costing you an arm and a leg" said Stan while laughing to himself, "That will be 20 galleons please."

Draco handed him the money with no problem. After his father died he inherited all of the money, even though there was a big law suit about it, seeing how Draco was the one who killed his father.

After taking the money, Stan made his way back to the front and signaled Ernie to get a move on. The first jolt of the bus caused Draco to fall back on the bed from his seating position.

Draco decided to sleep on the ride, because he knew it would be a long one.

* * *

"Ay' wake up!" shouted someone is Draco's ear. 

Draco sat straight up in his bed and knocked his head into the person who woke him, who happened to be Stan.

"Why the bloody hell did you wake me up?" asked Draco angrily.

"We are here" replied Stan while rubbing the spot on his head where he hit Draco.

"Oh thanks" said Draco as he got up and grabbed his bags.

Draco stepped off the bus and was greeted by a small town that looked as if it was from the 18th century. Draco flung his bag over his shoulder and took a deep breathe in. He slowly walked along the gravel road, people who were in their yards throwing him odd glances as he walked by. Sure the people weren't too behind in the new technology, but they liked the simple things in life. Draco continued walking until he came to a park, with children running around without a care in the world. Draco placed his bags on the ground and took a seat on one of the park benches. He didn't really take notice of the person sitting next to him, until that person spoke.

"Amazing aren't they?" asked the stranger.

"Excuse me?" asked Draco as he looked around to see if the person was talking to someone else.

"The children. They are so carefree and don't have a worry in the world. And their dreams make up their imagination" replied the person.

Draco turned to face the person, when he noticed her face was covered by a large hat and she had a pad of paper in her hand.

"O yes. Children are wonderful" said Draco, even though something in the back of his mind was sending signals to him, telling him he should know this person for a reason.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" said Draco politely showing off his manners.

The stranger next to them suddenly dropped the pad of paper in her hands, and seemed to stiffen. After a few seconds she realized she dropped her notebook, and went down to reach it. But she wasn't the only one. Draco also reached down to pick it up also. Suddenly both their hands met and both sat their in shock. Slowly they raised back to their sitting position, and the stranger slowly turned her head to face Draco.

"Sorry about th…" but Draco never finished because the stranger's face shocked him.

It was the face that he had been searching for. The one that lights up his life, gives him a reason to wake up in the morning, his life. There she was sitting right next to him, the love of his life.

"Hermione" he whispered.

Hermione didn't respond she just sat there staring into the eyes of the man she loved all her life. The man she tried to give up, but couldn't. The man she spilled her heart out to for the world to see.

Once again Draco spoke, "Hermione is that really you?"

"Yes Draco it is me" replied Hermione softly.

Hermione was waiting for him to send threats her way, or nasty comments. But instead she was thrown something completely different. His lips. Draco leaned forward and placed his soft, gentle lips upon her smooth, glossy ones. It was a delicate, but the most passionate kiss either of them have ever experienced. After only a couple of seconds they broke apart. And just looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Both of their eyes filled with love, happiness, and shock. Both their dreams have come true.

"Hermione Granger I have something I have wanted to tell you since the moment I saw you" said Draco finally breaking the silence, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes began filling with tears of joy as she said, "It is a dream come true."

_A/n- Well what do you think? I wrote this when I was bored, and yes I know it is very OC, but I don't care. Well I decided I am going to do a one-shot and or song-fic for each ship, even though it may take a long time. _

**So lets see**

**Ginny/Harry-yes**

**Ginny/Draco- no**

**Hermione/Ron- no**

**Hermione/Harry- no**

**Hermione/ Draco- yes**

**Possibly one of the guys w/ Pansy**

**(sorry I don't do same sex pairing) **


End file.
